brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Appendix:Brick Bronze Walkthrough/Chapter 11
Chapter 11 — The Capital Anthian City - Housing District Once you arrive in Anthian City, the first thing you'll see is the Housing District. This is where players can buy apartments for themselves to live in. Jake and Tess head over to the next area immediately, but you can stay around for some exploration first. Apartments There are 3 apartment buildings, which each have 3 layout choices and different colors for each layout. The first one is the Golden Poké Ball. This is the most luxurious apartment complex in the city, containing a huge modern lobby and a pretty fountain in front of it. It also has an arcade, where you win Tix from 4 different games. To see more, go to Golden Poké Ball Arcade. 3 layouts are available here, with the most expensive one being the Elegance layout- an apartment with a beautiful view of a terrace in front of a huge glass window, and 2 floors with many different rooms- which costs 750,000. There are also two other layouts, the Whirl and the Verge, both being slightly cheaper yet nevertheless extremely expensive. To visit them individually, talk to the lobby manager behind the desk at the lobby. The second apartment complex is Affordable Anthian. This is the cheapest but least luxurious complex, with most apartments having no windows and only one room- the price ranges between 1,000 and 5,000. Buying an apartment here is a good idea if you don't plan on staying at the city a long time, but need a place to stay. On Tuesdays the dumpster next to Affordable Anthian will have the Pokemon Trubbish for the player to encounter, to encounter Trubbish just click or press on the dumpster. |- |- |Item5%=Silk Scarf}} |- The last apartment complex is Anthian Abodes, the moderately-priced one. The apartments here are good for players who want a pretty, comfortable apartment but don't want to spend a lot of money on one. Another place in the Housing District is the Museum, even though it's not a place to live. In here you can just look at and admire the artifacts and art of the city. Anthian City - Shopping District Beyond the housing district, the staircases lead up to 2 large doors. Approching them will automatically bring you into the Shopping District, which contains many shops- some of them include the Pokeball Emporium, Rorian Braviary, Anthian Furniture, and Zombie's Painting and Hardware. You can visit each one of them, for example, Rorian Braviary has a catolog where you can try on outfits but if you want to buy them it’ll cost Robux - but most will require you to use in-game currency to buy items, like the Poké Ball Emporium or the furniture and paint shops. Poké Ball Emporium The most important place in this district though is the Poké Ball Emporium - Here you can buy different types of Pokeballs, the Elemental Balls which are Pokeballs designed to catch Pokemon of a certain type, can also be found here but there’s a cycle meaning that everyday there are different Elemental Balls for sale. Jake and Tess immediately lead you here when you first enter Shopping District, for talking to Uncle Gerald who is a close friend of Tess' vanished parents. He will tell you that Team Eclipse once tried to steal an artifact from the museum that your parents had once found in a cave off of the shore. All the 3 people agree that they're going to help rescue your parents and that you'll defeat Team Eclipse one day. Then, Jake sends you off to the Battle District- go get that gym badge! But if you want to take a look around here before taking on the Gym leader, feel free to do that. Basic Poké Balls The basic variants of Poké Balls here can be purchased from the Poké Mart in any Pokémon Centre. The price remains the same as well. The Premier Ball bonus works here as well for all kinds of Poké Ball purchases, including the special and custom Poké Balls, so it is recommended to purchase each kind of Poké Balls in separate transactions of 10 to take advantage of it. Note that Master Ball can only be bought one by one for now, and costs 50 Robux each rather than in-game money. Special Poké Balls Here are the special Poké Balls available in real games which have much more unique effects than the regular Poké Balls above. Their prices are on par with how much they cost in core series games. Currently the Johto Apricorn Balls, as well as Repeat, Timer, Nest, Dive and Heal Balls are not available. Elemental Poké Balls These are custom-made Poké Balls exclusive to Pokémon Brick Bronze. They have increased effectiveness in catching Pokémon with the same type they are associated with, boosting the catch rate by 3.5 times. Every day, 2 to 3 different Elemental Balls will be available for purchase, denoted by the yellow rows. All of their selling prices are 2000 dollars each. Hobo's Lucky Lotto The Shopping District also includes a place where you can earn things instead of buying them - Hobo's Lucky Lotto! How it works is, daily, you are given a ticket with 5 numbers. If the set contains a number that is based on one of your Pokemons' IDs, you'll get a prize/item. If you have a Pokemon that has a Trainer ID with one of the number’s that matches the number for that day, only the last 5 digits for your Pokemon’s Trainer ID count. For example if the number is 12345 and your Pokemon’s Trainer ID is ***12345, you’ll get the 5 digit prize. For example; If your Pokemon's Trainer ID is ****2345, you’ll get the 4 digit prize. However, if there are two prizes like Latiosite and Latiasite, you won’t get both but instead, it’ll be a coin toss to see which one you get. If you get **123450, it means a total loss. If you want a higher chance to win better prizes, it is recommended you trade a lot, so you can get many different Trainer IDs. If you aren't satisfied with what you received, you can buy more tickets with Robux- 15 Robux for 3 lottery tickets. It's Important to remember: All pokemon you catch (except starters) have same ID's! for example,your id was 12123801. Then all pokemon you catch will have ID:12123801 New Sushi Stick There are a also 2 restaurants here as well, like El Ludicolo Loco, however you cannot dine there as of now since the seats are full, but you can dine at the New Sushi Stick, for 5000 Pokedollars for a tray of Magik Sushi - it seems like a bad deal, but after you have finished consuming the sushi, you will then receive a special Fortune Cookie, where you can find multiple berries, or, very rarely, a Prism Scale which evolves Feebas into Milotic. Keep in mind that you can only do that if Feebas is holding the Prism Scale and you are trading it to someone, please only trade to players that you trust and not random strangers. Stone Shop The Stone Shop is also here - the Stone Shop sells Gems, Evolutionary Stones and Mega Stones used to evolve certain Pokemon, but they don’t come at a cheap price. Gems Gems are one-use held items which increase the damage of an attack that corresponds to the gem's type by 30%. The gem is consumed before the attack is unleashed on the target. All 18 kinds of Gems can be purchased here for the same price — 5000 dollars. Evolutionary Stones 5 kinds of basic Evolutionary Stones are sold here, but they can be found by underwater mining in Lagoona Trenches as well. Ice Stones are purchasable from Version 0.9.2 on 16th December, 2016 onwards. Mega Stones 27 kinds of Mega Stones can be bought here. Each kind of Mega Stone is for a specific Pokémon to hold, in order to achieve Mega Evolution after players acquire the Key Stone. These are the most expensive items in-game, and players are recommended to grind for money from Money Hotspots if the player is unable to buy these. Decorate Your Apartment Zombie's Painting & Hardware and Anthian Furniture are the places you buy from if you want to decorate your Apartment. Zombie’s Paniting & Hardware, allows you to mix your own custom colours using the Colour Wheel, HSV, RGB and Hexadecimal. You can also get Hardware here like Hardwood Planks. The shop is run by developer, Zombie7737. Anthian Furniture is run by developers, MySixthSense, Brie_Bee and Johnlitt with MySixthSense owning the shop and Brie_Bee and Johnlitt co-owning it. Here you can find a variety of different themes of furniture and others to decorate your apartment. Brie wil occasionally sell Event Furniture as well, the first time of this happening was for Halloween where Halloween Furniture was up for sale. Hoverboards Before you leave, check out one last shop- Hero's Hoverboards, which sells hoverboards, the fastest travel yet. The average ones are free, but the other ones cost Robux, though they are faster and have cool designs. When you are ready, head to the one of the other districts! There is nothing exciting to do there, however, except for the Battle District, where you will face the fourth gym! 11